This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Molecular Biology Core Facility (MBCF) was formed during the COBREII funding period from the consolidation of two other cores, the Viral Vector and Microarray cores. It has provided users with equipment and expertise in a wide range of techniques, including gene expression analysis, genotyping, cloning, viral vector production, and basic molecular biology. Instruments and equipment currently available in the facility include: + Agilent (Stratagene) Mx3005p Real-time PCR Instrument + Agilent 2100 Bioanalyzer + Axon GenePix 4000B Microarray Scanner + NanoDrop 1000D Spectrophotometer + MJ Research PTC-100 Thermal Cycler + Eppendorf 5810R Refrigerated Centrifuge + Forma Scientific -80[unreadable]C Freezer + Roche Universal ProbeLibrary for RT-PCR + Ariadne Genomics Pathway Studio Software The MBCF has been directed by Dr. David Poulsen, and staffed by Corbin Schwanke. Over the past year funding for the core has been solely provided by the CEHS COBRE grants for the Center for Environmental Health Sciences.